


Abyssal Calling

by SapphireShine



Series: To be Continued [4]
Category: Made in Abyss (Anime), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Made in Abyss AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShine/pseuds/SapphireShine
Summary: "Geoffrey's a black whistle and you are already a blue whistle. Just you wait, I'll catch up to you in no time!""But Alan-""I'm not sick anymore. I can do it."A frail body and a longing to join his brothers. At eleven years of age… Alan hears the call of the Abyss.
Series: To be Continued [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Abyssal Calling

Blue eyes and silver hair looked out longingly at the giant crater known as the Abyss. 

"Alan, sweetheart, is everything okay?" Alan looked up to see the soft eyes of his mother, Salina. Alan sighed. 

"When are they supposed to be back?" Alan asked, slumping on the window sill. Salina chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

"Soon enough, despite being a blue whistle, Geordo usually stays relatively close to the surface, the deepest he got was to the Seeker Camp in the Inverted Forest. Geoffrey too, despite being a black whistle, he doesn't stray past the fourth layer. You know, people say he has the potential to become a white whistle if he pushed it. Ian is working hard at the Guild as well you know. Do not worry, I'm sure soon enough you can join them. I mean, look." Salina gently lifted the bell around Alan's neck. 

"You have made the first step. Soon enough you'll be on your first dive. They'll be quite surprised when they get back." Salina said, Alan smiled. 

"Yeah, after I become a red whistle, I'll catch up to Geordo in no time! I can go excavating with Nicol and the others." Alan said with a new found energy. Salina simply giggled. However, she gazed out the same window Alan was, looking at the vast depths of the Abyss.

Alan was sick and frail as a young child, nearly dying at five. Even after then, his body was weak and his stamina wasn't much. It wasn't until he was seven or eight when his "frailness" finally left. Even then, same as Geoffrey, same as their father, same as Geordo. He too wanted to explore the depths of the Abyss. However, due to his frail state as a child, he was forbidden from even considering becoming a Delver until now. He was once offered to be an apprentice of the White Whistle holder, Bonedrewd. Geoffrey quickly turned down the offer for Alan, despite his protests. Honestly, she was happy about that. Bonedrewd resided so far in the fifth layer...it would be too dangerous, despite offering escorts to take him there, Geoffrey turned down the offer. Saying that Alan was not to become Bonedrewd's apprentice. She asked him about it… 

_ "There's something not right with him. There have been rumors floating about him, regardless of the truth or not. I refuse to leave Alan in his care."  _

Geoffrey was always protective of his brothers. He was intially against Geordo becoming a Delver as well. However, Geordo proved his skill and quickly became a blue whistle despite being only eleven. Alan was Geordo's twin, in a way, it made sense as to why he was so eager to dive. He wanted to be with him, him and Geoffrey. Despite the dangers that exist in the Abyss, he would be there with his brothers. 

Then suddenly the door to their home opened, Alan practically ran to it as two familiar figures walked in. 

“We’re back mum!” Geoffrey called out, Alan ran to the door to greet him and Geordo. The two of them explored the depths of the second layer together even exploring bits of the third, with a team Geoffrey lead for a week. Geordo sighed, despite being a blue whistle, he was never comfortable so far out of bounds from the Seeker Camp. 

“Welcome back!” Alan called, Geordo heard a chime, his eyes widened as did Geoffrey’s seeing the bell swing around Alan’s neck. 

“Alan, when did you...” Geoffrey breathed, Alan looked confused, before smiling and held up the bell. 

“My first dive will be in a month. I’ve been studying, even the red whistles from the orphanage are letting me visit to gain some knowledge.” Alan said proudly, Geordo looked up to see Geoffrey slightly pale. Despite Geoffrey not even being in his twenties yet, he was already a skilled black whistle holder, he has descended to the depths of the fourth layer and survived. Despite that, he knows the horrors that await in the depths. Geoffrey kneeled down and gently grabbed Alan’s shoulders. 

“Alan, why do you want to become a delver?” Geoffrey asked, Alan frowned for a moment, before a sense of determination etched onto his face. 

“To go on excavations with you and Geordo, and… and to figure out what happened to dad.” Alan said, Salina breathed, that’s right. Shortly after Alan turned four, and his condition worsened, their father was sent on a excavation team to explore all the way to the fourth layer. However, he never returned, no one in their team did, it was like the Abyss had whisked them away from reality. Geoffrey’s been trying to find clues during his excavation, even talking to Ozen from the Seeker camp to relay a message to the other fifth layer white whistles if they can find anything. He’s been searching for so long, that he made himself a black whistle holder in record time, second only the Lyza… 

“Alan, it’s very dangerous down there, not to mention the curse, it gets worse the deeper you go. Are you certain you want to do this?” Geoffrey asked, Alan nodded. 

“I’m going to catch up to you and Geordo in no time! Just you wait!” 

* * *

It’s...been awhile since Geordo did his excavations at the very first layer, where all the red whistles are, only a few hundred meters down. 

“Heave and Ho! There ya go!” Geordo turned his attention to a girl with brown hair helping Alan to his feet. That was Katarina, she’s been a red whistle for a few months now. The first layer only had the ascent effects of dizziness and light nausea. Either way, he wanted to make sure Alan was alright. He became a delver for very much the same reasons Geoffrey did, he wanted to know what happened to their father. But, also, he read the books, the records, and listened to everything Geoffrey told him about the Abyss. What caused their father and his whole team to vanish into the depths? What were they looking for? It would be a lie to say he had no interest in the Abyss. It would be a lie if any delver said it. Regardless, that same feeling also took in Alan. He never thought, all of them would go into this. Considering Alan’s sickly state as a child, he thought it would be near impossible for him to get clearance. Geordo watched as Katarina showed Alan around the common mining grounds. Guess he was wrong, he sighed before following them. Alan and Katarina waved at him as they saw him approach. 

Don’t you worry, I’ll protect Alan. 

“...Then the team will leave around dusk this evening. Hm? Is something the matter Geoffrey?” Hablog asked, Geoffrey shook his head. 

“Oh right, if I recall, your brother, Alan right? He’s on his first dive today, officially a red whistle.” another black whistle holder known as Klein spoke. Geoffrey sighed. 

“Yes, it’s his first dive, but his body… he was very frail as a young child. To think of what the curse may do to him...” Geoffrey breathed, a sturdy hand rested on his shoulder. 

“I’m sure the kid will be fine, he’s strong. Not to mention, his twin is with him right? The extraordinary Geordo, a blue whistle holder at the meager age of eleven. I think he’s in good hands.” Hablog said with a smile, Geoffrey smiled back wearily. 

“I thank you for the confidence, it’s just...” Geoffrey’s eyes wandered to the Abyss map lied flat on the table, glowstones and lamps illuminating the dark, unknown depths. 

“I heard about Regulus, I know you are worried. I’m sure we’ll find something at some point.” Hablog said. 

“I thank you for your help.” Geoffrey said, despite the reassurances, the help and Alan’s determination. The worry doesn’t stop, he’s seen the horrors that exists past the bounds of the second layer, even the third. The horrors and dangers the Abyss holds, Alan’s sickly body from a few years ago, he cannot bear the imagine what may happen... Even in the first layer, monsters from the lower ones sometimes traverse the top layer. 

* * *

Alan smiled, he’s been a red whistle for roughly three months now, he’s gained experience, and managed to dig up a good number of relics despite most of them being pretty junky. He was doing his dive with Geordo now, ascending to just under a thousand meters. The dizziness and nausea he was getting better used to as well. 

“That was a successful trip! Look at all of this.” Alan said proudly as he grabbed his backpack full of relics residing in the forest. Geordo chuckled, despite his worries, Alan was holding up the first layer just fine so far. He was learning quick. He was about to say something else, when he heard something. Then something entered his vision. Blood red eyes, white feathers and tendril like tongues. Before he could say or even register, Alan grabbed his hand and started running. 

"Geordo! Run!" Alan's hand dragged him along. A few large bird like creatures hot on their tail. Corpse Weepers. 

But why were they here? Corpse Weepers dwelled in the second layer. No, that can be answered later. Monsters from the deeper layers do sometimes fly up here. But why did it have to be Corpse Weepers? Geordo finally cleared his head and saw a cave opening. 

"Alan! In here!" Geordo quickly tugged at Alan's arm and yanked him instead into the cave. Crawling further back, the flying forms of white and red soon vanished. Geordo took a deep breath. 

"We should wait in here for now. Are you okay Alan? Alan?" Geordo looked around the cave opening and saw no sign of his younger twin. He saw a glow just near an opening in the cave, coming from below. Geordo crawled to the edge and saw a steep drop down, lying at the bottom was Alan. His glow helmet on the ground, his backpack scattered. He groaned before looking up. 

"Geordo! Are you okay?" Alan called up, Geordo took a breath of relief. 

"In fine! How about you?" Geordo called, Alan checked his body before nodding. 

"I'm alright, just…" Alan tried to grip the edges, only for them to give way and him to slide down again. 

"Just hang on Alan!" Geordo tossed down a length of rope, but it wasn't long enough. No longer hearing dreadful cries. Geordo turned back to the entrance of the cave. 

"Alan! I'm going to go get help! Do not move!" Geordo said, Alan nodded before the blonde hair quickly vanished from the cave edge. Alan sighed as he looked around. Not move, guess he was stuck here. He saw an opening just a bit further away, but Geordo was a blue whistle. Surely…Another cry echoed in his ears. He turned and saw the beady dark eyes of a Silkfang. Without a second thought, he ran out of the cave. 

* * *

Geordo ran through the forest, his whistle blowing loudly. He needed to find help, and find it soon. He didn't like leaving Alan by himself like that, but if he didn't get out, who'd know what might happen. His whistle finally got someone's attention as he saw a flutter of familiar silver hair. 

"Geordo! What's the matter? Are you okay? Where's Alan?" Geoffrey asked, Geordo took a breath. 

"He fell in a cave, off an edge, the distance is too big for a rope. Please follow me!" Geordo said, running off again. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Alan groaned as he sat up again, he tumbled out of somewhere… ah right, the Silkfang. He looked around and found himself in an unknown part of the forest. He didn't know where homr was. Regardless, he cannot just sit here, Geordo doesn't know where he is now either. He didn't know why, but he was drawn in a specific direction, unaware of it leading to the edge of the Abyss. It was calling to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged this "Made in Abyss" last night. Once again, kinda an opening ending for a writing prompt. Hope you enjoyed. What did you think?


End file.
